A Snow Ball Fight
by Elenhin
Summary: A winter tale with Faramir and his family. Since it is set after the movies the family is Eowyn and their children. A sweet and funny tale, one shot.


Author's note: This is a tale that takes place during the winter. It is Faramir and his children, and Eowyn as well. I hope that you will enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Ring, I only borrow parts of it and shall return them as soon as I am done. Completely undamaged, as I am certain it will be impossible to see where we glued the pieces back together.

Theod, Finduella and Mirthilil are my own characters.

* * *

A Snow Ball Fight

There was snow outside on the ground. All through the previous night the heavy white flakes had been falling from the sky. Now it looked like a thick white carpet that was draped over everything.

Faramir thought it was amazing how his children could hardly sit down to break their fast so exited where they over that white blanket.

Elboron tried to prove that he was old and sensible at his mere nine years, so he had not yet expressed any delight in the snow, but eh kept fidgeting as well as glancing towards the window.

Theod and Finduella, twins of five years was chattering loudly about how much fun it would be to play in the snow. Every now and then a spoon of porridge would make it past their chatter, but one of them was always speaking.

The youngest, Mirthilil, a three year old toddler was begging for his siblings to tell him what was going on.

Smiling Faramir reached over and picked him from his chair, placing him on his lap instead. "Your siblings are eager to go outside and play in the snow." He explained.

"Snow." Little Mir peered up at him clearly wondering what that was, he was the most curious of the children by far. Then again they would have a new sibling within a few months. No one knew what that child would be like.

"Yes snow." He gave a slice of toast to the child to eat. At that age he had been excepted to sit on his own chair, eat his food on his own and not spill anything on the table. It was a delight to have the smallest children on his lap and help them eat the food. "It is white and fluffy and a bit cold, and it is very fun to play in."

"Can we play in it?" The child begged. If nothing else he understood that this was something new, and he was ever so curious.

"We will go out and play in it as soon as you have eaten." Faramir promised.

When all the children had eaten enough he made sure they all dressed in warm clothes. Eowyn was still resting as the growing child had not given her a quiet night. It was usually like that when she was expecting. She would toss and turn and he would always wake up and see if he could make her more comfortable, but she had wanted another child as much as he did. He knew she enjoyed the feeling of a life growing inside her.

Mir was the first one to run out into the snow, and the first one to trip and fall first face into it. Faramir scoped him up afraid that he would have been scared off, but he was laughing instead.

"Look." He pointed at the small imprint his body had left into the snow. "It looks funny." He squealed.

"Ah, look at this then." Faramir set him down, then he allowed himself to fall backwards in the snow, and moving his legs and arms he made the shape that Boromir had claimed was a snow angel. Mir was delighted. He immediately made his own, and cried for the others to look at it.

Elboron helped him make some more of them, by then Theod and Finduella had begun making snow balls that they aimed at each other. Being the only girl Finduella was almost often involved in the rough and tumble games of her brothers.

Mir decided that it looked fun. He scoped up a hand full of snow and flung it at Elboron, but the flakes just blew away in the wind.

"You have to pack the snow like this." Elboron knelt and demonstrated the making of a snow ball to him. He looped the finished ball at his brother and Mir giggled happily. Then he tossed his own ball at Elboron. It was better and soon he had grasped the makings of it.

Proud of his skills Mir threw one at his father, it made Faramir feel so very proud. He gladly joined the snow ball fight. They made themselves slightly easier targets for Mir as he could not throw very far, and Elboron made it his job to see how much he could hit his father.

Then they heard a call from the house. Eowyn had opened a window and called down that it was time the children went in for something hot to drink.

Winking at the children Faramir aimed a snow ball that was supposed to hit the wall just beside the window.

Instead it sailed over Eowyn's shoulder and inside the room.

"Faramir." She shouted at him. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry." Faramir called back. Behind him three children was laughing so much they were rolling around in the snow, while Elboron still struggled to remain on his feet. It was utterly funny that their father had just sent a snow ball in through the open window.

Eowyn closed the open window and Faramir turned to the kids again.

"Do you suppose she will be wrought with me?" He asked them wryly.

Elboron and the twins nodded. Mir tugged at his clothes. "That was funny." He giggled. "Do it again, please."

"If I did your mother would be very angry with me." He explained. "So I think that I had better not."

"It was very funny." Theod grinned.

Faramir grinned and was about to say something more but never got the chance. He felt something hit him in the back and turned around to see what it was.

Something cold and white hit him right in the face and blinded him. He had snow in his eyes and his mouth and it was sliding down his neck in under his clothes.

He could however hear Eowyn's laughter as he wiped the snow away.

"Do you find this funny as well?" Eowyn inquired. The children was roaring with laughter once more. They had seen their mother approach with the snowball, but she had motioned them to be silent and so they had not said anything.

"At least I think I deserved it." He grinned.

"I am glad that you agree with me on that, husband dear." She smiled wickedly.

He saw her aim the next one, but did not manage to dodge out of the way. Once again the snow slid in under his collar and he spat it out of his mouth. While he tried to wipe it away Mir had climbed up into his lap, seeing as how he was now sitting on the ground. The toddler had a fistful of snow in his hand, and began rubbing it into his fathers face.

"Why you little sneaky thing." Faramir chided with a laugh. "Why are you helping her."

"Because everyone that helps me shall get a cookie." Eowyn chuckled.

Immediately the other three pounced on him and begun trying to wrestle with him. Attempting to over power him. The children was rather strong, not to mentioning good at this sort of thing. Since he had would not use all his strength against them they were easily able to bring him down.

Mir gladly rubbed more snow into his face. The twins stood for most of the wrestling as they were all over him, trying to find a vulnerable spot. Elboron as he was bigger hung back slightly since he did not want to risk striking one of his siblings by mistake. He had taken to sitting on his legs, effectively pinning him to the ground. Whenever he worked an arm free one of the twins was there and pinned him down again. There were snow everywhere in his clothes. Yet he actually enjoyed it. Enjoyed playing with his children. He was however rapidly getting very short of breath. Whenever he managed to gasp in some air between laughing Mir was there with a fistful of snow that he then choked on.

"I think It is best that you release your father now." Eowyn finely said. "It is time for you kids to go in into the warmth. You can go outside again later." She added before they could raise to much of an complaint.

Slowly they climbed of him and he was able to get back to his feet.

"You are ruthless in you revenge." Faramir said as he kissed her.

"You threw a snow ball in through the window." She grinned. "What did you expect."

"You also bribed the children against me." He added.

"Yes, they are quite good at it." She smiled. "I have asked for some hot tea and some cookies to be ready. "I thought the children needed something warm if they are to play the whole day."

Faramir agreed with her. He did not want either of them to catch a cold from playing in the snow.

Theod and Finduella was laughing again as they saw how much snow that fell from Faramir clothes. Even the boots was filled as he tugged them of.

Eowyn dug a hand down the back of his tunic and fished out a hand full of snow. She shook her head and chuckled. "You will not get anything to eat at all until you have changed." She said firmly, with a smile.

Faramir agreed, it was rather uncomfortable to have your tunic filled with snow. He turned to the children. "Any one else who need to change into dry clothes?"

They all shook their heads. He laughed at their big smiles, but as the snow was beginning to melt, and melting snow is decidedly uncomfortable he left to change into dry clothes. As soon as the children had gotten warm again he would be back outside with them, and no matter how much snow they poured into his clothes he would be enjoying every minute of it.

* * *

I hope you all liked that. The basic of this plot comes from my own childhood when father played with me and my older sister in the snow. My mother was inside washing windows on the second floor, and my father aimed a snow ball at her. Since she was washing the window it was open and that snow ball flew right in through the window. Me and my sister thought it was so funny, but my mother did not come out for revenge like that. She just thought he should behave better and not teach us any bad things, to late for that. We already knew loads by then.

Here I would like to thank everyone who left a review on any of my tales, thank you.

Here it must also be said that in some of those tales we noted that Sean Bean and David Wenham made the perfect image of two brothers. We also got agreement on that.

So here it is, if you agree with us and think that they should be real brothers. Say so in your review. It shall be your vote. On my authors page, in the bio I shall keep score. When the score reaches 100, they shall be declared official brothers. Then on my authors page shall be an official declaration written by Elenhin and Celebrion.

Then the truth can not be denied, they shall be brothers.

Thank you all very much for reading, and thank you even more for reviewing. Best wishes and a Merry Christmas to everyone, Elenhin.


End file.
